Curing Cana's boredom 2!
by kikkibunny
Summary: It's the sequel the 'Curing Cana's boredom'. Cana has decided it's time to mess with the guild again and ropes in her two partners in crime with the help of Laxus this time. Read to find out what trouble the four cause in the guild


**So I finally have the sequel to 'Curing Cana's boredom' and yeah I know the title aint that original but I couldn't think of anything so that was the outcome. Hope it's good if not then know that sequels normally aren't that great...or is that just movies?**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Poor Cana was bored once again and this time she wasn't alone, her partners in crime where bored as well. "Oi Mira, Lucy come upstairs now, it's time we have a little fun and bring Laxus" announced Cana, but quiet enough that nobody else would hear her. The four discreetly made their way upstairs, and into the shadowed part of the guild "so Cana what's the plan?" asked Mira while Lucy silently called Gemini forth "let's mess with Bixlow a little and the master" Cana said with an evil voice while rubbing her hands together, grinning darkly, it would have been scary but the other two girls where doing the same and Laxus was unaffected "how shall we do that?" asked Lucy "bikini models, nudity and a camera" said Cana "elaborate will ya" Laxus said gruffly. Cana rolled her eyes before explaining her plan "simple using my card spell and Gemini to help out we lure Bixlow and the master to two separate Locations when we then get them to strip down, while a Camera takes embarrassing photo's of them without them noticing, the girls run away at the sight of them naked and we show everyone in the guild these images embarrassing them" when Cana was finished Mira was all for the idea saying it would teach them a lesson for being such pervs while Laxus was snickering thinking it would be payback for all the times they pissed him off but Lucy oh Lucy was grinning like a mad man, it would teach them a lesson for all the times they hit on her. <p>

It didn't take long for Cana to have her spell ready, while Mira made the call to the master saying "Hello sir you have won a prize, where you get to spend the day with a model of your choice we are sending you a thought projecting of three choices, choose which one you wish to spend the day with" and the Master being such a perv didn't think twice and chose the one with black hair and the purple swim suit. The master went to the location of the meeting place, it was at a public swimming pool which had been reserved just for him and the model. Cana used her magic to have her fawn all over the old man and flirt, and when she offered to go skinny dipping he was all for it, quickly taking off his swim shorts. Cana and Mira gagged at the sight, both ready to run away as well from such a sight, Cana used her magic and made the girl run away screaming while Mira caught the whole thing on Camera. The pair quickly ran away so they didn't get caught. When they got back to the guild Lucy and Laxus were ready to go with Gemini "So how did it go?" asked Lucy, Cana shivered and rocked back and forth on the ground "never again" she kept repeating, making Lucy raise an eyebrow before turning to Mira. 

The busty barmaid smiled sweetly "oh she's just traumatized from seeing the master naked" she said, Cana kept rocking back and forth "his wrinkles at wrinkles!" she shouted before continuing her mantra of 'never again'. Lucy giggled at Cana while Laxus snickered "come on babe lets go mess with Bixlow" said Laxus while wrapping his arms around his giggling girlfriend and lighting teleporting away to where he knew Bixlow would be, the beach. Bixlow had a habit of going to the beach to hit on bikini clad girls, so it just made their little job easier. Gemini turned into one of the woman Lucy had once seen on a mission, her dirty blonde hair was waist long, she had bright baby blue eyes and wore a very revealing spaghetti strap black bikini, even Laxus got a small nose bleed because it was way too tight and barely even covered her ass and huge globes. 

Lucy whacked Laxus around the head glaring at him "you mister better just do you job and record this or I swear you'll regretting it" she growled, Laxus scowled before doing as he was told, it wasn't his fault the girl was hot and the bikini she wore was barely even there. "Hey there sexy" said Bixlow as he approached 'Gemini', the girl grinned "hey there yourself" she replied "and what would be your name gorgeous?" asked Bixlow, his hand on her waist "mikayla" she said grinning up at him. Bixlow didn't even need to convince her to go with him to the secluded part of the beach, Lucy was snickering at the scene while Laxus was trying hard to focus on recording and not 'mikayla's' ass. Mikayla/Gemini had Bixlow strip down pretty easily, but as she screamed and ran she took his clothes, and as she ran out of sight she disappeared into to the celestial realm with his clothes. Lucy just blinked before laughing, Laxus had to teleport quickly before Bixlow saw them. When they got to the guild Lucy was sitting on the floor laughing "damn girl what happened" asked a recovered Cana, Lucy couldn't answer because she was laughing too much. "Gemini took his clothes as well so he has to walk back home naked" said Laxus, "oh my" said Mira has she tried to hold back her giggles, but Cana didn't bother, she joined Lucy and rolled around on the ground Laughing. 

"Okay! what shall we do next" said Lucy as she jumped up from the floor, Cana slowly stood up trying to gain her balance. "Hmmm I think we can mess with Erza this time, we can have Gemini turn into Jellal and have him confess his love for Gray" said Mira, the other three agreed quickly and without Lucy even summoning them Gemini was there. They sent Gemini out the back way and made them turn into Jellal before walking into the guild. Gemini/Jellal walked up to 'Team Natsu's Table' where both Erza, Natsu and Gray where sitting with Juvia behind the poll nearby. "J-Je-Jellal" stuttered Erza, "yo" casually said Gray "why you here?" asked Natsu, the Jellal double grinned slightly, "well I'm here because I need to finally confess what my heart desires" he said, Erza went a deep red matching her hair while others held their breath waiting for the confession they knew was coming. 

The double got down on one knee and some girls squealed thinking he was going to propose, "Gray my love you're all I think about I love you with all my heart, will you marry me" he said, Gray fell of his chair in shock while Erza was so shocked she completely froze, Natsu was so confused "so wait you don't love Erza?" he asked, Jellal raised an eyebrow "no, I never have" he said Casually. "So Gray will you marry me, we can have 30 babies" he said looking wishfully at Gray, the ice mage was a sputtering mess before he shouted out "NO WAY MAN!" Juvia was crying a river while others in the guild where trying to understand what was happening "fine we can have 60 babies, you'll be a wonderful mother" the double proclaimed, making Gray's jaw hit the floor "what the fuck man! I aint no woman!" he said before running away while everyone laughed at him. The Jellal double frowned before making his way out of the guild, poor Erza was still frozen in shock. Natsu and happy where poking Erza's cheek with a very long stick, her left eyebrow twitched before she stood up "GRAY! YOUR MY LOVE-RIVAL!" she shouted and snapped the stick Natsu and happy where using before punching them both and running out of the guild in the direction Gray had gone. 

Upstairs Cana was laughing next to Mira and Lucy while Laxus was just shaking his head at their stupidity. "I think it's time the guild saw those photos and videos" evilly said Cana, Laxus grinned and held up a copy "Let's show them Bixlow's first" he said. They plugged it into a projector and pressed play, the screen came on in the middle of the guild and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch it. Somewhere laughing while others where snickering, Bixlow walked through the guild doors and stopped dead in his place, everyone turned and laughed at him while he turned a shade of red darker than Erza's hair. The video changed and was replaced with the one of the Master, Everyone was crying at the sight and laughing at how funny it was, the little old master was hiding behind the bar in embarrassment. The group on the top floor was laughing at the guild below. Lucy grinned evilly and whispered something in her spirits ear and they giggled before disappearing out the back way "what are you up to Lucy?" asked Mira, Lucy grinned and whispered her plan in Cana's ear, the brunette laughed "oh this will be good, just watch" said Cana, so the other two did, to see what Lucy had planned. Gajeel walked through the guild doors smiling, SMILIMG! "LEVY I LOVE YOU!" he shouted and everyone stared in shock at his declaration, Levy was bright red "but I also love Natsu so we'll share each other" he declared proudly, stunning everyone, Natsu was a mess shouting incoherent words. Gajeel marched over to Levy and gave her a kiss before walking over to a messed up Natsu and kissed him with passion, before he stepped away and shouted "I LOVE THIS GUILD!", somewhere still shocked while others were laughing, the real Gajeel who was at the bar was furious "WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouted making everyone turn to him with wide eyes, they started to look frantically between the scowling Gajeel and the Giggling one, "bye bye" cheerfully said the crazy Gajeel (Gemini" and skipped out of the guild humming a tune. 

Gajeel was livid, "BUNNYGIRL!" he roared out in anger, Lucy and Cana paled "oh shit I didn't think he was actually here at the guild" Lucy said in a panic and ran to hide behind Laxus. Everyone in the guild was looking to the top floor, realisation started to sink in, they had done it again! Gajeel was stomping up the stairs "Sparky! you involved too!" he shouted, he scoffed and said "I didn't do anything". The three girls looked at each other and jumped over the railing and ran out of the guild yelling "IT WAS ALL LAXUS'S FAULT!" and "LAXUS DID IT". The guild watched as they ran out shouting and disappearing from sight, they turned to Laxus who was growling "DAMN IT BLONDIE DON'T BLAME ME! GET BACK HERE YOU THREE!" he shouted and ran after the three girls. 

"The fuck just happened" asked Gajeel, Wendy shrugged "Lucy, Mira and Cana blamed Laxus and ran away and Laxus ran after them" she said in a soft voice "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE FOUR THEY'LL FACE MY PUISHMENT" shouted the master. Somewhere else in town was the three girls running with Laxus hot on their heels shouting for them to 'come back!'. The guild didn't see them for a whole week and when they finally did come back as punishment from Erza they had to clean every piece of her armours and as Gajeel's punishment they ALL had to dance in bunny suits and then as the Master's punishment they went through THAT! "I hope you have learned your lesson in messing with the guild" said the master, Cana shrugged and grinned "maybe, we'll see" she said casually before walking out the door with a bottle in her hand. Cana spun around to face her guild "Thank-you and goodnight!" she said bowing and going home, Lucy and Mira laughed at their friend's behaviour while Laxus just grumbled about being punished.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Cana! I hope you enjoyed it, it was fun to write. Review please but no flames :D<strong>

**Kikkibunny!**


End file.
